


All Through the Night

by untouchedandalive



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Dry Humping, Elorcan, F/M, Frottage, Missing Scene, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchedandalive/pseuds/untouchedandalive
Summary: Elide returns to Lorcan after his injury on the battlefield. He said they would sleep, for now. But perhaps they both want just a bit more.She cracked the door open as quietly as she could, slipping inside. The candle was lower but its glow persisted, and in the light she could make out his still form, her throat tightening as she saw how he laid tucked on the far side of the bed, leaving room next to him.Leaving room for her.
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114





	All Through the Night

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189342396@N08/50102339022/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189342396@N08/50102339022/in/dateposted-public/)

It was a few hours before Elide was finished with the patients in the hall, always another bandage to change, a tonic to rush to an awaiting healer. She was glad to be of use, but couldn't help but be relieved when Yrene laid a hand on her arm and insisted she get some rest.

_Go to him_ , the voice within her breathed.

Although her cot was near the rest of her companions, she wandered the stone halls, finally arriving at the room she had left earlier. Her body exhausted but mind wide awake. 

She cracked the door open as quietly as she could, slipping inside. The candle was lower but its glow persisted, and in the light she could make out his still form, her throat tightening as she saw how he laid tucked on the far side of the bed, leaving room next to him.

Leaving room for her.

Lorcan's head tilted towards her. She sat on the chair to pull off her boots, the magical brace lingering, and after debating a moment, her pants as well, her tunic long enough to cover most of her thighs. 

He stretched out his arm towards her and she eased down on the edge of the bed, her fatigue evident as she slumped into his grasp.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Elide studied his face, looking for the same signs she had looked for in countless others today. He looked tired, but maybe more at peace than she'd ever seen him. 

Shaking his head, his arm curving around her back was reply enough. 

Lifting the covers she slid under to curl up against his side, so careful, laying her head on his shoulder, her hair trailing down his neck. For several heartbeats Elide just breathed him in, what she had been missing all these months, his familiar smell of cedar and leather and woodsmoke encircling her, comforting. He wrapped his arm around her, resting it lightly over her lower back, settling them into a soothing silence.

"You got dressed," she noted, nosing closer to the soft white shirt he wore now, a bit of humor slicing through the weariness in her voice. "Pity."

Lorcan snorted and began moving his hand in slow lines up and down her back. "Gavriel, he came by a little while after you left, made me get up and about. We've done this a few times in the last centuries.” He paused before he continued, his voice dropping lower. “They're yours to remove as you wish. When you're ready. _If_ you're ever ready. I have no… expectations."

Evidently, they had both been thinking of where they'd left off in this bed before she had gone to help the others. Indeed it was all that had been in the back of her mind as she went about her duties.

She drew back to look at him in the faint flickering light. Gods he was handsome, his gaze on her unflinching. She had never been frightened of him, but he wasn't afraid either. Of her crushed ankle, her sharp tongue, her fragile human heart.

"Do you remember that last night, in the ruins, before the army of ilken came?" Elide asked him.

His inhale was deep, reflective, and she imagined it conjuring up memories for him that were not easily escapable, just like they hadn't been for her. And she hadn't truly wanted to run from them, not really. Even in her hurt and anger. She had turned them around in her mind, over and over until polished smooth, those feelings of being safe and wanted for once in ten years.

She wondered if it had been much, much longer for Lorcan.

Lorcan continued stroking her back, roaming up and down, always stopping a respectful distance from her rear. "I remember," he murmured at last. 

"I wanted it then. I wanted it to be you." He was so warm against her, and she curled her hands into his shirt, not knowing what to do with them. With any of it. 

His voice wavered. "And now?" 

It shattered her sometimes, that she was the only one to know how truly vulnerable he was, under his mask of snarling sarcasm and brutality. To know that he was so much more.

"I think it was always meant to be you, Lorcan," she whispered to him, into the night.

His arm halted its movement and then tightened around her, joined by his other to encircle her. "Before I knew you, I had thought to hope was a fool's errand." His fingers flexed idly over her back, covering her with the width of them. "I don't think that any longer."

He did remember. Everything.

Broken. Both of them. But trying to mend. Together.

When she lifted her head once more he was already there, meeting her stare. And he was there to meet her mouth, soft and warm, yielding to her without reservation. It said all the things he hoped for, love and a home and belonging where before there had been nothing and no one.

And as he opened his mouth to her, there was longing and desire and need, an endless ache for each other that they had ignored but had found a way to survive anyway.

Almost involuntarily she found her legs moving restlessly, her hips rocking against his side, only their underthings separating them. Lorcan went completely still, their ragged breaths suddenly deafening in the small room, and Elide felt shame creep up. Not at her body, nor at wanting him, but that she could be so uncontrolled while he was so injured—

"No," he cut into her thoughts, interrupting her spiral as he must have scented the emotions rising. And seemed to have made up his mind differently, one hand drifting to rest on her thigh, burning even through the blankets. He paused there a moment, and when no objection came, he dragged her leg over his. She understood then and pressed fully against him, the strong planes of his thigh now merciful friction for the heat building relentlessly in her.

He returned the hand to her back again, light as a feather. Never restraining. Just there. "Is this alright?" he asked, his voice pure gravel.

She gasped in affirmative, twitching, Lorcan letting out a low groan that hummed all through her as he pulled her closer into his side. 

Elide found her voice, leaned back to see his face, his beautiful face, half shadowed but no darkness there, only shining light in his eyes.

"Does it hurt?" She had to be sure, after how badly he had been injured just the day before.

He shook his head, that half-smile, the one that made her want to clench around him, gleaming in the dim. "I'll live," he said dryly, his head falling to the crook of her neck, his mouth hovering over her. He considered and then spoke again, so soft in the space between them.

"Do what feels good, Elide. Trust me. I'll enjoy it." His words brushed over her skin, sinking in and igniting her. Darting his tongue out he ran it slowly over her throat, stoking the heat flaring in her. 

So she moved against him in earnest now, his hand dropping back to grip her waist, not to direct, but to feel the motions with her. Elide pressed her breasts to him, Lorcan's ribs a counterpoint. His mouth was a burning thing, traveling wherever it could reach, licking and scraping over her jaw, her neck, up to the curve of her ear. She dug her hands into his arm when she heard his pants, closer and more magnified, sending shivers down her.

She had touched herself before, was no stranger to finding release alone. But the last time had been so long ago, before she found herself on the run, without privacy, danger looming. This was altogether different, heightened by the fact it was Lorcan who was making her core burn and heart pound.

Again and again, it was something delicious to grind into him, as he lifted his mouth to hers, tongues sliding and teeth gently biting and then gasping into each other when they broke apart. She was wet, a mess between her legs. The forced restriction of their movements, the unspoken acknowledgment that nothing occurred unless she wished it, venturing to see how far they could go with clothing intact, the months of simmering tension, all of it was driving her closer, the fine thread of control this 500-year-old male had completely and willingly handed to her.

Elide inched her leg up a little higher, higher, opening wider, looking for anything to further the throbbing between her legs. Until her inner thigh slid against him, there, hard, straining. His fingers tightened on her and his breath came out rough and edged. 

"You don't need to…" his words choked off as she experimentally moved her leg over him, back and forth in time with her hips, curious what it looked like beneath the covers, her bare leg draped over his clothed cock. Oh, but she wanted to continue. To feel him, to have him lose himself as she was. 

She slid forward again, listening to the small muffled noises he began to make every time her thigh grazed against him, not with pain, but with pleasure. Elide felt her unwinding start with each drag of her clit against his body, the end now shimmering in the distance as she rubbed herself on him to edge erratically closer, closer. 

Lorcan could sense it too, she knew, his hand falling to her thigh over him. He held her tentatively, shifting her up and down on him, more a suggestion than anything further. She rocked against him, each contact ratcheting them both higher, their shared sighs and the rasp of clothing the only sounds. Vaguely, as Elide cracked her eyes open to take him in, she realized there were swirling shadows around them, a preternatural stillness. Not frightening, no, she recognized them, they felt like a warm blanket draped around her. It was Lorcan, unbound, not in battle. But in concentrated joy.

He saw her, the gathering darkness, and paused his motions with her leg, then started again at her hiss of frustration at the interruption to their climb together. He sounded strangled. Close. "It's–" 

"It's beautiful," she said, and it was, being surrounded by his darkness. He huffed in surprise, in gratitude. She was nearly there. Just a little more. Elide found his other hand on her hip and pulled it up her body with hers, finally reaching her breast. His large hand enveloped her, gently grasping and then exploring through her shirt. That, that was what she needed, and she tensed her legs around him as he ran his knuckles over her nipple, harder now. Lorcan didn't stop, didn't falter as she pushed, desperate, into him, around him, grinding her hips on his leg as she came, exhaling hot into the crook of his shoulder. He held her, touched her, whispered to her as she trembled inside and out. 

Then a few breaths later he was joining her over the edge, his hand moving her leg jerkily over him at the end until she felt his body go taut, spasming against her, hot and wet, his noises into her hair turning rough and unintelligible.

They laid together, shaky and spent, gulping in air almost in unison. Elide slid out of the bed to use his basin to clean up, embarrassment gone, and found a fresh pair of undershorts for him from the bureau across from the bed. 

When she settled back next to him, his hand wound into her hair. The shadows quietly receded and she could feel Lorcan shake his head, watching them. "That… that has never once happened before," he said in puzzled wonderment. 

Elide looked up at him, eyes sparkling. "Has any of this happened before?"

He was quiet, moving strands of her hair between his fingers. "I've never had any… feelings about it. Or done any of this… no. Not this way." A small smile touched his lips before disappearing. "Did you like it, Elide?" He sounded almost unsure.

"Not quite how I imagined. More clothing and near-fatal wounds and a smaller bed, but I suppose it couldn't be helped." 

His eyebrows shot up. "How you imagined?" 

Elide smiled back at him wickedly. "I've been traveling with you for months. I've had time to think of all sorts of things."

Lorcan rumbled against her. "Tell me," he rasped out. 

"When you're healed," she said, kissing him softly before adding, "But it was better. Than I imagined."

He looked at her, his lovely depthless dark eyes full of emotion before he closed them as if it was suddenly all too much. 

And simply said, "I love you, Elide."

Before sleep came to claim them both, she whispered it in return, echoing of promises between them, made and kept.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! Title and mood from Sleeping At Last's cover of Cyndi Lauper's 'All Through the Night.'
> 
> Lorcan's darkness manifesting during fun times is nowhere in canon but I kinda can't let go of the idea.


End file.
